


Декабрь

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [71]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Декабрь

Звонок мобильного разорвал призрачную тишину в машине Кроуфорда. Unheilig успел пропеть только первые несколько строк из Schutzengel и больше не успел ничего, потому что Брэд принял вызов.

— Напарник, стесняюсь спросить, как там празднование?

Дерьмо, — хочется ответить Кроуфорду, но он поворачивает руль, сменяя полосу на хайвэе, и нажимает газ. Седан резво прибавляет в скорости, и дворники, кажется, начинают работать в два раза быстрее. Или это всё гнусный обман чувств, потому что просто сердце сжимается отчаяннее. Горечью.

— Всё чудесно, рыжий, — его голос невыразителен и мало разборчив.

— Тихо у тебя что-то. Рождество же! Где музыка? Пляски вокруг ели? Ужин с индейкой? Ты уже повесил красные носки над камином? — в отличие от напарника Шульдих настолько доволен жизнью, что у Кроуфорда чешется язык, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Для отдохновения души.

— Шульдих, скажи мне честно, ты абсент пьешь? Где ты у нас камин видел?!

— О, если это был завуалированный вопрос, как я провожу время на Гавайях, так я тебе отвечу — чудесно! Коктейли — чудо! Подопечный — лапочка, уже дрыхнет. А камин... камин всегда можно нарисовать.

За окном идет снег, и дворники не справляются. А у рыжего звездная ночь и ни снежинки. Шум океана у одного и шум летящих домой машин у другого — так похожи и так не похожи, что Кроуфорду хочется объявить Армагеддон и поставить мир к стене. Он не знает, зачем заставляет седан лететь вперед, ведь дома нет рыжего бедствия, дома никого нет.

— Я за тебя рад, — отвечает Брэд. В его голосе тепла меньше, чем в айсбергах Арктики.

— Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! – у Шульдиха нет голоса, впрочем, и слуха у него тоже нет, и тогда, когда ему приходит в голову что он поет не хуже Монсератт Кабалье, Фредди Меркьюри и Майкла Джексона в одном лице, то он становится хуже водородной бомбы.

Но Кроуфорд готов терпеть эти пытки: не вечно, конечно, он не мазохист, но какое-то время. Хорошо, что энтузиазм рыжего заканчивается быстро.

— Ты покорил мои уши в самое сердце, — смеется Брэд.

— Брэд, а ты дома когда будешь?

— Через пять минут, — автоматически отвечает Кроуфорд. – А что?

— Да, Наги, кажется, собирался к тебе заглянуть… — неразборчиво бормочет Шульдих.

Брэд тяжко вздыхает. А он-то думал, что Рождество стать хуже не может.

— Слушай, почему, когда у него проблемы, он идет ко мне?

— Наверное, потому что ты у него папочка… — ехидно тянет рыжий, потом что-то неразборчивое – кажется, пара крепких немецких матерных словечек – и громкий стук.

— Что у тебя там происходит? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Кроуфорд. Связь обрывается.

Машина сбавляет ход, въезжая на тихую улочку. Соседские дома разукрашены гирляндами, во дворах стоят сани с запряженными пластиковыми оленями и звон рождественских колокольчиков проникает в кабину машины. Его дом стоит ровно посередине улицы. Его сейчас трудно спутать с каким-либо другим. Он единственный темный: ни одной гирлянды, ни одной веточки омелы и свет погашен – кажется, будто он застрял в прошлом.

Кроуфорд паркует машину, выходит и замирает. Ему навстречу быстрым шагом приближается Шульдих, в не застегнутом впопыхах пальто, ярком разноцветном шарфе и перчатках, которые Брэд дарил ему этой осенью вместо конфет на Хэллоуин, на губах у него улыбка, в волосах — звезды-снежинки, а в руках красная чашка, с которой рыжий не расстается уже третий год. За его спиной зажигается дом, украшенный сотнями огней, но это остается почти незамеченным.

Кроуфорд не верит своим глазам, своим ушам, впрочем, он тоже не верит..

— У нас есть носки и нарисованный камин, надеюсь, он не отвалился, и я привез тебе гавайские коктейли…

Шульдих ещё что-то говорит, но Кроуфорду плевать. Он притягивает к себе своё рыжее Рождество и целует.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
